Mark of Dust-Under Heavy Reconstruction -
by allelia
Summary: A new year at Beacon! Where all different kinds of characters go to Beacon! They all have reasons of their own to go, but who doesn't?. Here it does not matter if they are good or bad from the original series. I insert my own Oc's to create a good amount of teams and new challenges. That means unlikely friends will have to work together. One more thing, rated T just cause, AU verse


**Hello Dears!**

 **Today I will be posting this new fic. so I don't lose it. Now I will have a digital and a physical copy.**

 **Disclaimer: Ha! I wished I owned RWBY. . . but sadly I don't.**

 **With that lets begin**

 **oh one more thing**

 _"text like this is direct thoughts"_

 _"text like this is sign language"_

 **"Text like this is Maya mouthing words"**

 _ **"text like this is thoughts sent to others"**_

 ** _Mayawohie_**

I watched as the city rolled by below me. I was heading to Beacon, along with others. The school was known for training great hunters and huntresses. I smiled as we got closer , playing with a soule that has my emblem on it.

A soule is dust contained in a thin, circular plastic. I created my self so it will activate when I say certain words. Well, it supposed to go that way, but their a bit tricky. I say that because they sometimes go off when not touching my skin, or the pouch they are held in. This results to many things. . . such as an explosion. . . that's the most common one so far.

I was jolted forward, my thoughts disappearing, and face planting in to a back. The ship had stopped,meaning we arrived to Beacon Academy.

"Oh, careful there." a smooth voice said, the body turning to me. I glanced up to see gray,or is it silver, hair. I quickly stood up properly, and continued to watch the person's chest. We stood here awkwardly for a bit. Not liking the situation I was in, I quickly nodded my thanks and walked away.

I didn't hear anything from him, and this started an internal panic. ' _I hope I didn't seem rude or ungrateful, not a good first impression.'_ I sighed as continued to walk out of the ship, and my rant on my behavior towards others. I put away my weapon, making sure the pouch was hidden away under the purple and blue ruffles of my black skirt.

Once again I was jolted forward, but this time it was because of someone else. I tripped over myself, and fell on my hands, my legs completely uncooperative of any movement.

"Hey, be careful there" a cheeky, but soft voice said. _'rude considering you were the one who pushed me.'_ I looked up slightly up to see pair of two legs. One of them walking towards to me. I pulled to my knees, looking over my hands for any wounds. The person knelt to me and offered their hand.

"Please, excuse my friend he means well, most of the time." The boy had a deep and gentle voice. _'I guess I can forgive him then."_ I gratefully took the hand.

"Why are you always doing that?" the first voice said, I can't pin it to a boy or a girl, but there wasn't a hint of annoyance just playfulness.

"Doing what?" the boy fiend innocence.

They began to bicker, so I walked away not liking the noise. I only walked a few feet before I tripped again, face planting because of uncooperative hands. I flipped to my back to look at my combat boot. Said boot had an untied shoe lace. _'Curse you boot, you've betrayed me.'_ I sighed once more as a silhouette appeared above me.

"Um, hey there need some help?" the voice this time was creamy sweet. I took the hand and stood up. The voice suited the boy perfectly. He had slightly tanned skin, and long blonde hair tied in a low ponytail. His eyes vast as the ocean it's self. I didn't look back to the ground, I can't help but stare at those pure good looks.

"So . . . " He scratched the back of his head, I'm surprised that he didn't undo the ponytail. We just stood there staring at each other, the atmosphere not awkward. In fact it's the opposite, it is more like a calmness.

"Hi, my name is Nicholas Arc." he finally said breaking the silence. We headed off to orientation, I think is what it's called, as the small talk began.

 _"Hello, my name is Mayawohie"_ I signed to him.

"Cool, nice to meet you Maya." he suddenly turned towards me, concern fell over his face.

"You don't mind me calling you that do you?" I stared at him trying so hard not to laugh. I don't if it was because of his concern of the nickname, or if was because the shock of him knowing sign language. I suddenly made motions of laughter, but all you could hear was ugly gasps and wheezes of breath. I waved my hands, trying to show that I didn't mind the nickname.

 **"You know sign?"** I gained control of my breathing,as Nicholas nodded.

"Sorta, and yes I understand your mouthing also," he gives me this cheeky grin, " Why is it so funny."I shook me head, a small smile on my lips.

 _"No, just different,"_ I quickly add, _"in a good way."_ he smiled gratefully.

"You don't expect many to know?"

 _"Not really, yeah."_

"Mh, actually the only reason why I know is because of my mother," this fact shocked me, "she taught me and my siblings." I smiled, just knowing a mother is willing to teach her children a difficult thing is amazing in my eyes.

 _"That's so sweet"_ I didn't press on the matter much seeing that Nicholas looked uncomfortable. We reached our destination with no trips or falls. _"score! I don't know what it is about this boy, but he makes me feel at peace."_ Nicholas opened the door and bowed like a gentleman.

"My lady." I curtsied before walking in.

 **"Thank you kind sir"** We laughed at our little act. _"I shouldn't take up anymore of his time"_ I turned to the blonde boy. Just looking at him made me smile wide. Feeling a little pride, and sadness I said good bye.

 **"It was wonderful meeting you Nicholas, but I must go, see ya' later."** I waved and turned before he could say anything. I looked back down to the ground, pulling my black and blue hoodie farther to cover my face.

I lost my self in the crowd.

 **DONE!**

 **And it's only 11:26 pm. . . 76 more Chapters to go.**

 **Help. Well, I hope you enjoyed the fist chapter.**

 **Bye Loves!**


End file.
